RENEWAL HUMAN
by SpokyClown
Summary: Pemerintah membuat peraturan baru dimana setiap 2 tahun diberlakukannya "PEMBERSIHAN" 12 jam bebas HAM dan bebas melakukan apapun yang notabenenya merusak, lalu apa yang kau lakukan? BERSEMBUNYI atau BERPARTISIPASI? malam yang penuh kegilaan dimana tidak ada peraturan,tidak ada hukum semua legal. aku menyebutnya " RENEWAL HUMAN "


Chapter 1: Prolog

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it

 **Rate** : M (GORE (kekerasan fisik), LIME (mybe).

 **Warnin** g : OOC! AU,Not! Shinobi

.

.

.

 **RENEWAL HUMAN**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

(Tik…).

(Tok…).

(Tik….)

(Tok…)

(Tlillit…tliililitt…..!)

.

.

 **Pov ON.**

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku karena alarm jam ku kugapai jam tersebut dan mematikan alarmnya agar berhenti berbunyi.

"Hoamzz,,,, rupanya sudah jam setengah 6 sore huhh.."

Kembali aku mengatur ulang alarm jam ku ke jam 7 malam kemudian aku pun bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kea rah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

 **~SKIP~**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhku yang sekarang dililit handuk dipinggang meperlihatkan tubuhku yg atletis sambil berjalan kearah lemari dan membukanya. Kemudian aku memakai kaos biru gelap, celana jeans hitam dan juga memakai jaket berhodie warna hitam.

Kulirik kearah tv yang sedang menyiarkan berita.

"Rezim kami telah terpilih Sembilan tahun lalu. Dan kebijakan pertama adalah membereskan masalah kejahatan yang telah membuat resah bangsa ini".

" Jawabannya adalah …."

"PEMBERSIHAN". Ucap seseorang pria tua yang kutahu orang penting di Negara ini

(Klikkk!).

Rahangku mengeras dan langsung menekan tombol off pada remote tv ku.

" Kalian dan peraturan bodoh kalian huhhh…".

Lalu aku mengambil 2 buah tas di dalam lemariku dan berjalan kearah kasur dan meletakkan tas tersebut di atasnya.

" Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang".

Sambil kubuka tas yang penuh dengan berbagai macam senjata.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov End**

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang diikat ekor kuda berjalan di antara lalu lalang orang-orang. Terlihat orang-orang yang memiliki toko-toko yang bersiap menutup tokonya tapi dengan menambahkan penghalang dan pelapis baja di setiap gerai pintu masuk toko dan jendelanya.

"hey sayang apa kabar?".

" Kau butuh perlindungan malam ini atau kau butuh sesuatu?".panggil seseorang kepada wanita berambut ungu tersebut. Dia berhenti tetapi wanita itu hanya milirik pria tersebut.

"tidak, tidak perlu…. ".Ucap wanita tersebut dan berjalan kembali

"Uzi, Beretta, lihat ini murah nona?"

"Atau pedang untuk memotong tenggorokan cowokmu? Ucap pria tersebut tetap merayu wnaita itu agar membeli barangnya

"apapun yang kau butuhkan, kami menerima segala jenis pembayaran". wanita itu terus berjalan menghiraukan ucapan pria tersebut.

Wanita tersebut terus berjalan beberapa blok untuk sampai ke apartemen yg disewanya

"Hey hinata apa kau butuh perlindungan malam ini hum….,,,,,, aku bisa menjagamu ehehehehe?". Ucap seorang pria tua yg sedang memegang botol alcohol

"Tidak, aku tidak memerlukannya". Hinata lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya meninggalkan pria tersebut

"Kalau begitu bersenang –senang lah untuk malam ini hehehehe". Pria tersebut menatap punggung hinata dengan senyum menyeramkan.

" Kita kehilangan jiwa demi mencapai perdamaian ini. Kita susah kehilangan moral dan akal sehat tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini".terlihat seseorang berbicara di depan layar computer

"Dimana kau menemukan orang gila ini?". Ucap hiashi ayah hinata dan hanabi

"Aku melihat poster protesnya diseluruh tempat dia tinggal disini ayah, sama dengan kita dan tolong dengar, dia tidak gila". Hanabi menjawab dengan sedikit kesal ke ayahnya.

"Pembersihan bukan tentang menumpahkan kejahatan pada satu malam, dan melepaskan jiwa kita dalam suatu amarah,tapi itu tentang satu hal…".

"Uang…..!"

"Siapa yang mati malam ini? Tentu saja si miskin, kami tidak sanggup melindungi diri kami-,,,".tiba-tiba laptop itu dimatikan hiashi

" Cukup aku tidak bisa mendengar omong kosong ini dia dipenuhi oleh bualan sama dengan bangsanya".

"Tidak, dia benar ayolah ayah pemerintah menyingkirkan orang-orang seperti kita untuk menghemat pengeluaran". Ucap hanabi

"Dia mungkin benar, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun". Ucap hiashi

"Hay ayah?". Hinata masuk ke ruangan apartemennya dan melihat ayahnya dan hanabi sedang duduk disofa

"Jangan 'hai ayah padaku' darimana saja kau hinata?

"Kurang 2 jam lagi pembersihan, dan kau malah keluyuran diluar". Ucap hiashi sambil menghampiri hinata

"Keluyuran? Aku pergi mengambil obat ayah". Ucap hinata sambil memberikan obat ke ayahnya

"lebih buruk lagi buang-buang waktu dan uang, astaga hinata sudah ayah bilang tidak perlu membeli benda ini". Ucap hiashi ke hinata sedikit mebentak

"Ayah ini semua demi kesehatanmu". Ucap hinata sabar dengan ayahnya yang keras kepala

"tidak aku tidak mau menerimanya!".ucap hiashi bersihkeras

"ayah sudah kukatakan untuk tetap memakan obat nya". Hinata mulai kesal dengan ayahnya

"Aku tidak membu-,,!".

" sudah lah kalian!Ayah dengarkan kak hinata dan minum obat ayah!". Potong hanabi kepada

Mereka berdua dengan membentak ke2nya.

"Demi aku ayah….". ucap hanabi dengan suara dan menunduk tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh ke2 orang tersebut.

Hiashi menatap hanabi dan meminum obatnya

" maafkan ayah,, ayah benci malam ini".

"Ayah menyayangi kalian ber2 hinata,hanabi hanya kalian lah milik ayah satu satunya didunia ini ayah tidak ingin membuat kalian bersedih ".

"Ayah menyayangi kalian". Hiashi merangkul mereka berdua kepelukannya

"uhhmm,,, baiklah, hinata akan memasak untuk malam ini sebelum itu kita akan menutup semua pintu masuk dan jendela, hanabi bantu ayah ya". Ucap hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka

"ayah sepertinya tidak ikut makan malam bersama kalian, ayah hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini tidur dikamar saja jadi jangan bangunkan ayah di kamar yah". Ucap hiashi sambil menatap ke2 putrinya

"tapii-,? Hanabi bingung dengan sikap ayahnya

"tidak apa hanabi ayah baik-baik saja". Hiashi memeluk mereka lagi

"Ayah menyayangi kalian, jaga hanabi untuk ayah ya hinata". Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap hinata dengan sendu

"baiklah ayah ke kamar dulu". ucap hiashi berjalan ke kamarnya

"uhhmm ehh,, baik ayah, hinata akan menjaga hanabi". Ucap hinata dengan sedikit kebingungan sambil menatap punggung ayahnya yang menjauh.

.

.

.

~~~PHoww~~~

.

.

Di ruangan kamar seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu

Dia membuka sebuah tas yang berisi banyak senjata dia mengambil sebuah pisau untuk serangan jarak dekat, pisau yang pegangannya diantara tiga jari dan ditengah pegangan tiga jari tersebut ada sebuah bilah pisau runcing yang sangat tajam.

Lalu dia juga mengambil 2 belati dan menyelipkan masing-masing belati tersebut di sepasang sepatu boots hitam army yang dikenakannya.

Kemudian dia mengambil senjata api model HK416 dengan dilengakpi dengan bidikan laser dan dan juga pistol bareta dengan berberapa slot magazine di masukkan kedalam jaketnya,Pemuda itu pun juga membawa beberapa senjata api tambahan di dalam tas pegangannya lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah bingkai foto dan terlihat sebuah foto pria dewasa yang tersenyum merangkul seorang wanita dan juga seorang wanita dewasa yang sepertinya adalah seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong seorang balita bersurai pirang. Terlihat pemuda tersebut mengelus permukaan foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"aku akan mengakhirinya malam ini".ucap pria tersebut lalu berbalik kemudian mengokang dan mengangkat senjatanya

Dengan langkah tegap pemuda itu berjalan ke luar apartemennya sambil mengenakan topeng rubah

"huuhhh,, hummmmmm"

 **" It's Show time ~~".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note :** ya ini fanfic terinspirasi dari novel, game,dan film

Dan saya hehehehe penulis neubie ini coba2 membuat ff abal abal ini

Bila rieview banyak saya akan up cepat chapter berikutnya

Heheheh

 **Salam spooky clown**

 **POWW~~~**


End file.
